Aaron Paul
|birthplace = Emmett, ID |family = Robert Sturtevant Darla Sturtevant Three unnamed siblings Laura Parsekian Debra Kelly |yearsactive = 1998-present }} Aaron Paul Sturtevant (credited as Aaron Paul) is an American actor and producer best known for his role as Jesse Pinkman in Breaking Bad. Biography Paul was born in Emmett, Idaho, on August 27, 1979. His parents were Robert and Darla Sturtevant; his father was a Baptist minister. He also has three older siblings. Born a month premature in his parents' bathroom, Paul has English, German, and Scottish ancestry. In the eighth grade, he realized he wanted to become an actor. He attended Centennial High School in Boise, graduating in 1998. After graduation, Paul drove to Los Angeles in his old car with only his mother and $6,000 in savings. During the beginning stages of his acting career, Paul appeared on an episode of The Price Is Right on January 3, 2000, in which he played one pricing game and overbid by $132 on the Showcase. Paul also worked as a movie theater usher at Universal Studios in Hollywood during that period of time. Paul began his acting career with roles in several music videos and guest-star roles in a number of TV series. He made his television debut in an episode of Beverly Hills, 90210, which was followed by an appearance in Melrose Place. On the big screen, Paul portrayed the estranged son of Jeff Bridges in K-PAX, and Tom Cruise's brother-in-law in Mission: Impossible III. He also had a minor role in the film The Last House on the Left. He later portrayed his breakthrough role, Jesse Pinkman in the AMC-produced series Breaking Bad. The character was only supposed to last for one season, but series creator Vince Gilligan changed his mind due to Paul's chemistry with the series' lead actor Bryan Cranston. For the performance, he won three Emmy Awards for Outstanding Supporting Actor in a Drama Series for this role in 2010, 2012, and 2014; he was the only actor to win awards in that category three times since its separation into the genres of drama and comedy. In his personal life, in 2001, Paul dated Samaire Armstrong, with whom he had worked on The X-Files earlier that year, though the relationship was short-lived. From March 2009 to April 2010, he dated Jessica Lowndes, though the relationship ended as well. Paul finally became engaged to Lauren Parsekian in Paris, France, on January 1, 2012. The two previously met at the Coachella Music Festival held in Indio, California. They were married on May 26, 2013, in Malibu, California. In 2013, Paul and Parsekian helped raise $1.8 million for the Kind Campaign, a non-profit anti-bullying organization, with the winners of the contest winning a trip to the Hollywood Forever Cemetery, which was screening the final episode of Breaking Bad. During a ceremony at Boise's Egyptian Theatre, Idaho Governor Butch Otter declared October 1 "Aaron Paul Sturtevant Day". On Criminal Minds Paul portrayed young small-town resident Mike Zizzo, the leader of a self-proclaimed, cult-like Satanic group called the Lords of Destruction and a suspect in the murders committed by Cory Bridges. He appeared in the Season One episode "The Popular Kids". Filmography *The Path - 22 episodes (2016-2017) - Eddie Lane *BoJack Horseman - 50 episodes (2014-2017) - Todd Chavez/Skippy/Prince Gustav (voice) *Come and Find Me (2016) - David *The 9th Life of Louis Drax (2016) - Peter Drax/Sea Monster *Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV (2016) - Nyx Ulric (English version, voice) *Central Intelligence (2016) - Phil *Triple 9 (2016) - Gabe Welch *Fathers & Daughters (2015) - Cameron *Eye in the Sky (2015) - Steve Watts *Exodus: Gods and Kings (2014) - Joshua *Need for Speed (2014) - Tobey Marshall *A Long Way Down (2014) - JJ *Hellion (2014) - Hollis Wilson *Breaking Bad - 62 episodes (2008-2013) - Jesse Pinkman *Saturday Night Live (2013) - Jesse Pinkman/Meth Nephew/Various (uncredited) *Chicks 'N' Guns: Behind the Scenes (2013) - Jesse Pinkman *The Simpsons (2013) - Jesse Pinkman (voice) *Decoding Annie Parker (2013) - Paul *TRON: Uprising - 3 episodes (2012-2013) - Cyrus (voice) *Grounded (2013) - Adam Niskar *Robot Chicken: DC Comics Special (2012) - Glenn (voice) *Smashed (2012) - Charlie Hannah *Quirky Girl (2011) - Joseph *Big Love - 14 episodes (2007-2011) - Scott Quittman *Weird: The Al Yankovic Story (2010) - Weird Al *Breaking Bad: Original Minisodes - 2 episodes (2009-2010) - Jesse Pinkman *Wreckage (2010) - Rick *The Last House on the Left (2009) - Francis *Say Goodnight (2008) - Victor *Leo (2007) - Hustler *Daydreamer (2007) - Clinton Roark *Choking Man (2006) - Jerry *Mission: Impossible III (2006) - Rick *Ghost Whisperer (2006) - Link Hofstadter *Bones (2006) - Stew Ellis *Sleeper Cell (2005) - Teen #1 *Criminal Minds - "The Popular Kids" (2005) TV episode - Mike Zizzo *Point Pleasant - 3 episodes (2005) - Mark Owens *Bad Girls from Valley High (2005) - Jonathan Wharton *Joan of Arcadia (2005) - Denunzio *Candy Paint (2005) - Brad Miller *Veronica Mars (2005) - Eddie Laroche *Perfect Opposites (2004) - Monty Brandt *Line of Fire (2004) - Drew Parkman *Threat Matrix (2003) - Shane *Guiding Light (2003) - Adrian Pascal *CSI: Miami (2003) - Ben Gordon *Kingpin (2003) - Stoner *ER (2003) - Doug *The Snobs (2003) - Clay *Birds of Prey - 2 episodes (2002) - Jerry *Van Wilder: Party Liaison (2002) - Wasted Guy *Wasted (2002) - Owen *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2002) - Peter Hutchins, Jr. *NYPD Blue (2002) - Marcus Denton *Judging Amy - 2 episodes (2001-2002) - 'X-Ray' Conklin *The X-Files (2001) - David 'Sky Commander Winky' Winkle *The Guardian (2001) - Ethan Ritter *K-PAX (2001) - Michael Powell - Age 21 *Nikki (2001) - Scott *The Division (2001) - Tyler Petersen *100 Deeds for Eddie McDowd (2001) - Ethan *A Fish Tale (2000) - Chuck (English version, voice, credited as Aaron Poul) *Get Real (2000) - Derek *Whatever It Takes (2000) - Floyd *Locust Valley (1999) - Gregor *3rd Rock from the Sun (1999) - Student *Suddenly Susan (1999) - Zipper *Melrose Place (1999) - Frat Boy #2 *Beverly Hills, 90210 (1999) - Chad *Even the Losers (1998) - Unknown Character Links For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors